Harry Potter and The Final Pieces
by musique91
Summary: It is Harry's seventh year and he returns to the magical world with unimaginable power. He must battle Death Eaters, find all the pieces of Voldemort and destroy them, with the help of Ron and Hermione. SPOILER: Book 6
1. Return of the Slytherin

**HARRY POTTER AND THE FINAL PIECES**

**Chapter One: The Dream**

Everything was quiet. An owl hooted nearby. Suddenly, WHOOSH! A huge shadow appeared, followed by a scream.

"Draco!" Narcissa screeched. "You are safe! I was so worried, so scared--"

A tall man wearing long black robes appeared out of the shadows. "I thought you might want to see him. I promised you no harm would come to him, but I assumed you might be worried, so I brought him here anyway."

"Severus, you do not know how grateful I am…oh, please come in…"

The man entered the house, letting light pour onto his pale sallow face, giving the impression he did not sleep or eat for several days. Narcissa could tell, for she said, "Severus, you look weak. And my boy! Have you two not eaten?"

"We managed," Snape said slowly, not wanting her to worry. "But some wine would be nice."

"Of course!" Narcissa exclaimed running to the kitchen, returning one minute later carrying three glasses of white wine on a glass tray, along with some biscuits.

"I am grateful for your hospitality, my dear Narcissa…"

"Of course Severus…of course."

They sipped their wine in silence, but Draco finally spoke. "Mother, I have returned to you. Why do you seem so troubled?"

"Draco," she said softly. "I am so happy and relieved that you have come back. But, I am scared. You have heard of the recent death, or rather, murder of Dumbledore?"

Draco nodded, and Narcissa continued, "The ministry thinks that it was the two of you who killed him. I do not believe them, because I know that you would not do something so foolish and try to get yourselves arrested. They are looking for the both of you and they want to put you in Azkaban!"

Snape and Draco looked at each other guiltily. Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "So it was the two of you…Severus! How could you have been so irresponsible! I trusted you with my son and this is what you do!"

"Your son was ordered to kill Dumbledore by the Dark Lord," Severus said, his voice rising. "Furthermore, he did not kill him. I did."

"Why did you not stop him from getting orders at all? Why did you not convince him to stay away from all this?"

"You know as well as I do that I tried convincing him out of all of this. But what goes, goes. The Dark Lord communicated with Draco, and I always knew Draco wanted to be a Death Eater. It is a job of honor, but a job which requires sacrifices. Are you prepared to let him go? Not that you have a choice…"

"Please Severus! Please keep him away from all of this trouble!"

"Mother!" Draco finally said. "I want to be a Death Eater and I want to work for the Dark Lord! Why do you not understand? It is something I must do!"

"Draco, please be quiet. You do not know what you are talking about. Stop being foolish and arrogant."

"You know, Narcissa…I think you must give Draco the freedom to do what he wishes. He is, after all, now seventeen. He must be allowed to make his own decisions," Snape said.

"Yes, I know…but…he's my son Severus! I don't want to lose him like I lost Lucius!"

"I assure you, you will not lose Draco. We have attacked the opposition, and now we are waiting for a counter-attack. Let Draco fight in this final battle."

"I suppose I have no choice, do I?" Narcissa said, tears trickling down her soft cheeks.

"I will do the best I can to try and protect Draco. You are right, we have no choice. The Dark Lord will make him fight, otherwise he will kill us all. Now, let us not speak of the Dark Lord in such a way…"

"Of course, Severus…" Narcissa said wiping her tears. "I was just being worried, that's all."

"Quite understandable…now, we must depart. We can't stay in one place for more than hour, because where ever we go, people are looking for us."

Narcissa nodded and embraced her son with all her might, and Draco hugged her back with equal force. Severus kissed Narcissa on her hand and soon, they were gone. Narcissa sighed and collapsed onto the mahogany armchair below her.

Author Notes: I hope you all liked the first chapter! Please review:)

-Lil Crow Bow


	2. Dudley's Crush

**Author Notes: Before I continue, I would like to mention a few things. My very first story- Harry Potter and the Invisible Crystal is finished. I promised a sequel, and I wrote about 17 chapters of the sequel- Harry Potter and the Dragon's Claw. However, I did not enjoy the story very much, so I deleted the sequel. This story is going to be kind of a sequel to the Invisible Crystal, but I am going to include stuff from the 6th book, and some of the characters and events I mentioned in the previous story are not going to appear. I am sorry, but I think this story is going to be much better than the original sequel. I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**Chapter Two: Dudley's Crush**

Harry smiled as he watched Ron look around the Dursley home in amazement.

"Bloody hell! Muggles actually need all of this stuff?" Ron said in awe. He walked over to the television set and stared at it for a few seconds. "Say, what does this box thing do, Harry?"

"It's called a television," Hermione said, laughing. "Muggles watch it for entertainment. If they wanted to know what is going on in the world, they watch a special "program" called "news". If they wanted to watch something funny and animated, they watch "cartoons"."

"What if they wanted to watch idiots make fools of themselves?" Ron asked excitedly.

"They could just watch the Dursley's," Harry muttered. Ron and Hermione laughed appreciatively.

"I remember being here before, Harry, do you remember? I came to get you so we could watch the Quidditch World Cup. I didn't notice all this _junk _back then."

"Ronald! It isn't junk! Muggles can't do magic like us! You think they can just _make _their toast brown by waving a stick! They need all of these things to survive!" Hermione shouted disapprovingly.

"Calm down Hermione," Harry said. "Ron was just joking, weren't you Ron?"

"Not rea—I mean of course!" Ron said quickly, noticing Hermione's glare. Suddenly, a noise like charging elephants came from behind them. Dudley ran down the stairs with a menacing look. He stopped when he saw the three of them. He looked at Harry and Ron with disgust, but his mouth opened slightly when he saw Hermione. Harry and Ron smirked as drool started pouring out of Dudley's mouth. He finally spoke.

"Hi," he said shyly to her. "My name is Dudley, what's your name?"

"My name?" Hermione said nervously. "Oh, my name is…Bill."

"Bill? That's a pretty name," Dudley said smoothening his hair out.

"You think? Well, I've got to go…somewhere," Hermione said, her voice shaking. She walked away quickly, dragging Ron and Harry with her.

"Hermione," Harry said sniggering. "I think Dudley fancies you. Now that is freakish."

"Oh, I am sure he was just being friendly," Hermione squeaked.

"_Him? Friendly?_," Harry asked in shock. "Well, did you know that I am engaged to Dobby's tea cozy?"

"Very funny," Hermione said. "Look, I don't care if he likes me or not. I am not going to like him because I already like Ro—berto. Yes, I like Roberto. So, I want to get some rest. Where am I sleeping, Harry?"

Ron stared at her in disbelief. "Roberto!" he exclaimed. "Who the bloody hell is Roberto?"

"None of your business Ronald," Hermione said plainly. Harry led them to his room.

"Sorry guys," he said softly. "We all have to stay here in my room. The Dursley's won't allow you to stay in their guest room."

"It's okay Harry," Hermione said. "Just tell me where I should sleep."

"Um…how about we set some mattresses. The Dursley's have two spare mattresses in the storage room. We can sneak them in here."

"Where is the storage room?" Ron asked.

"Right next door," Harry replied. "They are easy to carry-I've seen my aunt carry them. Why don't you two go bring a mattress for yourselves? You can set them on the floor. I'll just sleep on my bed."

A few minutes later, they were all sound asleep. Harry thought about his day. It was surprising that just this morning, Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express from school. His uncle Vernon had agreed to let Ron and Hermione stay with Harry until Harry turned seventeen, surprisingly. Of course, no one except Vernon, not even Harry, knew that Mad-Eye-Moody threatened to set their house on fire, unless Vernon agreed. _"Just keep away from us," Uncle Vernon growled often. _However, they always remained obtrusive in some way, whether it was asking Aunt Petunia for a glass of water after coming back from a long journey, or opening the window for some fresh air. The Dursley's simply detested them. Harry flipped over to his side and punched his pillow with his right fist and sighed. _It's going to be a long summer …_


End file.
